Tamagotchi! Music Videos
Bandai produced a series of music videos starring major characters of the Tamagotchi! anime and a couple of minor ones. All of them are based on actual music videos of mostly the 1990's. Music Video 1 Character: Mametchi Song: Blue (Da Ba Dee)- Eiffel 65 Airdate: September 3 2011 Music Video 2 Character: Memetchi Song: MMMBop- Hanson Airdate: September 23 2011 Music Video 3 Character: Kuchipatchi Song: Virtual Insanity- Jamiroquai Airdate: October 12 2011 Music Video 4 Character: Lovelitchi Song: Together Again- Janet Jackson Airdate: October 25 2011 Music Video 5 Character: Meloditchi Song: Groove Is in the Heart- Dee Lite Airdate: November 7 2011 Music Video 6 Character: Kuromametchi Song: Gangster's Paradise- Coolio Airdate: November 26 2011 Music Video 7 Character: Makkio Song: Stay (I Missed You)- Lisa Loeb Airdate: December 12 2011 Music Video 8 Character: Violetchi Song: You Were Meant For Me- Jewel Airdate: January 5 2012 Music Video 9 Character: Gozarutchi Song: Hangin' Tough- New Kids on the Block Airdate: January 15 2012 Music Video 10 Character: Kikitchi Song: Lump- The Presidents of the USA Airdate: January 24 2012 Music Video 11 Character: Chamametchi Song: Macarena- Los del Rio Airdate: February 6 2012 Music Video 12 Character: Uwasatchi Song: One of Us- Joan Osborne Airdate: February 14 2012 Music Video 13 Character: Spaceytchi Song: Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice Airdate: February 26 2012 Music Video 14 Character: Moriritchi Song: Nothing Compares To You- Sinead O'Connor Airdate: March 7 2012 Music Video 15 Character: Ringotchi Song: Crush- Jennifer Paige Airdate: March 15 2012 Music Video 16 Character: Watawatatchi Song: What's Up- 4 Non Blondes Airdate: March 23 2012 Music Video 17 Character: Himespactchi Song: Saturday Night- Whigfield Airdate: April 5 2012 Music Video 18 Character: Yumemitchi Song: Two of Hearts- Stacey Q Airdate: January 5 2013 Music Video 19 Character: Kiraritchi Song: Pigskin Parade- Die Cheerleader Airdate: January 16 2013 Music Video 20 Character: Furifuritchi Song: I Want Action- Poison Airdate: January 27 2013 Music Video 21 Character: Tropicatchi Song: Violet- Hole Airdate: February 15 2013 Music Video 22 Character: Julietchi Song: Secret- Madonna Airdate: February 22 2013 Music Video 23 Character: Patitchi Song: Happier- Jennifer Trynin Airdate: March 23 2013 Music Video 24 Character: Nandetchi Song: What is Love?- Haddaway Airdate: April 7 2013 Music Video 25 Character: Kureputchi Song: I Want Candy- Bow Wow Wow Airdate: April 24 2013 Music Video 26 Character: Righttchi Song: Devil Inside- INXS Airdate: May 5 2013 Music Video 27 Character: Knighttchi Song: Painkiller- Judas Priest Airdate: May 12 2013 Music Video 28 Character: Hoshigirltchi Song: You Want This- Janet Jackson Airdate: May 17 2013 Music Video 29 Character: Doyatchi Song: I Wanna Rock- DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince Airdate: May 26 2013 Music Video 30 Character: Acchitchi Song: Black Hole Sun- Soundgarden Airdate: June 1 2013 Music Video 31 Character: Amakutchi Song: Love and Anger- Kate Bush Airdate: June 10 2013 Music Video 32 Character: Karakutchi Song: Scatman- Scatman John Airdate: June 15 2013 Music Video 33 Character: Tacttchi Song: Separate Ways- Journey Airdate: June 21 2013 Music Video 34 Character: Charatchi Song: Scatman's World- Scatman John Airdate: July 3 2013 Music Video 35 Character: Yumecantchi Song: Spice Up Your Life- Spice Girls Airdate: July 17 2013 Music Video 36 Character: Miraitchi Song: Voulez Vous- ABBA Airdate: October 3 2013 Music Video 37 Character: Clulutchi Song: I Will Survive- Gloria Gaynor Airdate: October 31 2013 Music Video 38 Character: Candy Pakupaku Song: Everybody Get On Up- Carmen Elektra Airdate: January 14 2014 Category:Tamagotchi